Look What You Made Me Do
"Look What You Made Me Do" è una canzone di Taylor Swift , nella quale la cantante lancia una diss contro Katy Perry . In altre parti del testo si riferisce invece a Kanye West ed a sua moglie Kim KardashianKim Kardashian. Citazioni contro Katy Perry Nel testo , la Swift fa varie citazioni a Katy Perry . La nota faida tra le due cantanti è nata quando il corpo di ballo di Taylor Swift si è licenziato per lavorare con Katy Perry , che assunse il corpo di ballo , pagandolo di più , per il Prismatic World Tour . Per "vendicarsi" di Katy , la Swift lanciò contro di lei il singolo "Bad Blood " in una versione remixata con il rapper Kendrick Lamar . Katy rispose con "Swish Swish " , in collaborazione con Nicki Minaj . Nel brano Katy Perry dice nel ritornello " So keep calm honey , I'mma stick around " (Così mantieni la calma zuccherino io sto attaccando ) e parla del Karma nel secondo verso " Karma it's not a liar , She keeps receipts" ( Karma non è bugiarda , Lei mantiene le ricevute ) . Anche la Swift nel testo ha usato la parola "Honey" nel ritornello " Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time "( Zuccherino mi sono rialzata dalla morte , lo faccio tutto il tempo ) . Le frasi sono molto simili, dato che in "Swish Swish" Katy diceva che stava "attaccando" nel senso che era tornata sulle scene , cosa che la sua rivale ha ripetuto. Continua dicendo di aver messo il suo nome nella lista dei nemici - sottintendendo la lista di persone da eliminare - dicendo di aver messo una "spunta " . Cita anche lei il Karma nel secondo verso , dicendo che lei pensa al suo Karma ma che anche Katy dovrebbe preoccuparsi del suo . Nel testo , così come nel video , la Swift appare aggressiva e crudele mentre canta , mentre in altre scene sembra voler prendere in giro i suoi rivali. All'inizio della canzone fa un riferimento al palco usato da Katy Perry durante il Prismatic World Tour , accenando al palco come "pendente " e canta " I don't like your little games / Don't like your tilted stage / The role you made me play / Of the fool, no, I don't like you ! " (Non mi piacciono i tuoi giochetti / Non mi piace il tuo palco pendente / Il ruolo che mi hai fatto giocare / Della pazza , no , non mi piaci ) riferendosi al fatto che Katy l'abbia fatta davvero apparire come tale , tramite alcuni Tweet anonimi indirizzati proprio a lei , e a "Swish Swish". Katy aveva proposto a Taylor Swift di smetterla con la faida perché nel mondo ci sono cose più importanti , ed era disposta a fare pace , ma la rivale si rifiutò . Il video venne mostrato per la prima volta agli MTV VMA 2017 , condotti dalla stessa Katy Perry , che si è esibita anche in " Swish Swish " con Nicki Minaj . Durante la proiezione del video in sala , creata appositamente per mettere a disagio Katy , la cantante uscì e andò dietro le quinte , fino a quando il video non terminò . Di certo , si può dire , che la canzone di Taylor Swift ha avuto più successo di "Swish Swish" e che , la ex cantante country , diventata popstar , grazie alla faida musicale , abbia guadagnato molto , e approfitta della situazione per ottenere successo , motivo per il quale non vuole fare pace con Katy . Video Lyric Video Il Lyric Video , che usa scritte di Saul Bass tratte da un film horror sul quale ha lavorato , Vertigo . Il video è molto esplicito nel ritornello e Taylor Swift , dice di avere una lista con i nomi dei suoi nemici , e che li ha eliminati , segnandoli con una ✓ una scritta evidenziata di rosso . La scritta non ha alcun senso , ma i nomi delle persone della sua lista sono immaginabili. Nel video appare il disegno di un palco storto , riferito a quello usato da Katy Perry. Subito dopo appare una macchina da scrivere , il cui titolo del documento è "Fade In" ("Sparisci") e sotto appare il verso della canzone , dove accenna a Katy , dicendole che l'ha fatta passare per pazza e che non le piace . Effettivamente Katy Perry aveva sottolineato che "Bad Blood" si riferisse a lei , e che non fosse il video femminista che veniva così dichiarato . Altri dispetti messi in uso dalla Swift , soprattutto durante le esibizioni live , dove parlava di Katy Perry , o le occhiate dei Met Gala 2016 , avevano scatenato un vero e proprio dibattito sulla Swift , che era vendicativa , e aveva espressioni "cattive". Un esempio noto è stato dopo il Super Bowl , dove Katy Perry aveva ballato con dei ballerini vestiti da squalo. In un live successivo , un ballerino vestito da squalo ha attaccato la Swift sul palco . In poche parole , l'odio inutile che nutre nei confronti di Katy l'hanno fatta passare per una persona ossessionata . Tornando al lyric video , vi è un riferimento a "Swish Swish" nel verso " I don't like your kingdom keys " ( "Non mi piacciono le chiavi del tuo regno" ) : in "Swish Swish" Katy Perry dice di essere una "Killer Queen" o "Regina Killer di Corte". Nel lyric video appare anche un riferimento a Kanye West e Kim Kardashian , quando lei risponde al telefono , dicendo che la vecchia Taylor Swift è morta. La scena del telefono ricorda l'incidente nel quale lei dichiarò a Kanye di voler apparire nel suo video "Fame" , in seguito lo smentì , ma Kim Kardashian, la moglie di Kanye , registrò la chiamata e la pubblicò , confermando che la Swift voleva apparire nel video , e che quella era prova che era una bugiarda. I testi - già analizzati sopra - fanno più volte riferimento a Katy , come quando parla del Karma , richiamando "Swish Swish" ed altre frasi di Katy , dove diceva che la Swift aveva un cattivo Karma. Video Ufficiale Il video si apre all'interno di un cimitero, con la Swift versione zombie che esce da una tomba sulla cui lapide vi è scritto "qui giace la reputazione di Taylor Swift". Si può notare un'altra lapide che porta il nome di "Nils Sjoberg", pseudonimo usato da Swift quando ha co-scritto il brano "This Is What You Came For" con Calvin Harris . Lo zombie della Swift sotterra un'altra versione della cantante, quella del Met Gala 2014. La scena successiva vede la Swift in una vasca da bagno piena di diamanti, ed è un riferimento a quando lei stessa, nel 2015, aveva descritto la stampa come persone convinte che lei fosse il tipo di cantante che piange, a casa, in una vasca di marmo piena di perle. Inoltre, si intravede una banconota da un dollaro, cifra simbolica chiesta dalla Swift nei confronti di Anthony Mueller durante il processo con accusa di molestie. Seduta su un trono con serpenti che strisciano ai suoi piedi e le versano il tè e gioielli della stessa forma, Taylor ironizza sulle accuse di essere un "serpente", piovutele addosso in tempi recenti. Il trono e la colonna nella stanza riportano la scritta Et Tu Brute, citazione del Giulio Cesare di William Shakespeare, indirizzata probabilmente a qualcuno a lei caro che l'ha tradita. Nella scena successiva la Swift è vittima di un incidente stradale. Dopo l'incidente, vi sono dei paparazzi che scattano foto senza preoccuparsi minimamente se la vittima stesse bene o meno. Questo potrebbe essere una critica ai media che, invece di aiutarla in un momento di difficoltà, fotografano il momento. Altre interpretazioni sono giunte: per alcuni potrebbe essere una citazione al video "Unconditionally" di Katy Perry (che presenta una scena simile) e quando la Swift esce dall'auto stringe un Grammy, premio che lei ha vinto mentre la collega no. È spesso presente il numero 13 perché è il numero fortunato della popstar. Indossa poi una maschera da gatto perché spesso viene soprannominata "gattara" dagli haters. La rapina in una banca che evidenzia la scritta "Stream Co." può fare riferimento alla lotta che la cantante ha portato avanti contro i servizi streaming, con la lettera indirizzata alla Apple Music nel 2015 e la decisione di ritirare il suo catalogo musicale da Spotify nel 2014, a causa della quale la cantante è stata definita avida di soldi. La maglietta "Blind For Love" che indossa nella stessa scena è autoironica e probabilmente si riferisce alle sue numerose storie d'amore note al gossip internazionale. Lo stesso argomento è ripreso quando è in compagnia dei ballerini durante la dance routine: sono otto, proprio come i suoi compagni più celebri (Joe Jonas, Taylor Lautner, John Mayer , Jake Gyllenhaal, Conor Kennedy, Harry Styles, Calvin Harris e Tom Hiddleston). Inoltre, indossano una maglietta con scritto "I Love TS", stessa scritta di una t-shirt che aveva indossato il suo ex, Tom Hiddleston, a causa della quale sia lui che la Swift avevano ricevuto parecchi insulti e critiche dalla stampa e dai fan dello stesso attore. In un'altra scena la cantante è vista come la leader di una sorta di setta che, posta davanti ad un altare, ammira ed istruisce una gran quantità di robot/bambole con dei grandi schermi che mostrano immagini con la scritta "Squad", il numero 13 e fotogrammi di gatti. I robot rappresenterebbero le sue amiche celebrità che, rappresentate come tali, evidenziano come i media abbiano sempre descritto erroneamente la cerchia di amicizie della Swift come un gruppo costruito nel quale tutte le partecipanti sono sotto il controllo della cantante, che nel video è rappresentata come loro creatrice e manipolatrice. Nella scena successiva appaiono tutte le versioni più famose della carriera di Taylor Swift, dal suo lato country, al periodo di Red, passando per l'abito indossato durante la serata dei VMA 2009 quando fu interrotta da Kanye West nel ritirare un premio, fino all'era di Fearless. E la nuova Taylor le elimina tutte, se ne sbarazza dall'alto di una piramide umana. Perché, citando la canzone, la vecchia Taylor è morta. Il video si chiude con le diverse versioni di Swift impegnate a punzecchiarsi con gli insulti più ricevuti dalla cantante nel corso degli anni, definendosi fra di loro fastidiose, false e vittime, fino a quando a prendere la parola è la Taylor dei VMA del 2009 che, dopo aver citato la frase che aveva scritto sui suoi social durante la polemica con Kanye West e Kim Kardashian ("I would very much like to be excluded from this narrative", "Vorrei tanto essere esclusa da questa situazione"), riceve uno "Shut up" ("Stai zitta") da tutte le altre Taylor all'unisono. Categoria:Brani musicali di altri artisti Categoria:Diss